Unfaithful:Hermione
by Queenofsprites
Summary: Love it or hate it. Either way review it. Hermione is torn between the two very different men she loves. DracoHermioneRonSet to Rihanna's Unfaithful. Sonfic enjoy.


I own nothing….. "Unfaithful belong to Rihanna.

Hopelessly Unfaithful.

Draco/Hermione /Ron

Draco laid her down slowly tracing her hips with his finger tips. She wiggled under he's strong body. His soft lips pressed lightly in her skin. She moaned in desire. To mostly everyone he was of course Malfoy, the slytherin ferret, mean and spiteful. To her he was her life and her companion.

**Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company**

She ran her fingers through his silky blonde hair. His lips moved from her neck to her stomach, teasing her hips. Hermione let out a soft purr of delight. She mumbled his name losing the rest of her words as he answered her demands. Her hands gripped each side of the pillow her messy locks laid upon.

**Hes more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
But clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true**

He made love to her slow and deep, their wants and the needs of their bodies screaming for satisfaction. He was hers, and she was his. Together they climaxed.

**And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful****  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying**

He whispered in her ear soft promises as she laid a captive in his arms. Her skin had a soft glow in the moonlight. They held each other until late into the night when Draco gave her a final kiss before closing his eyes.

Hermione gathered her things quickly casting Draco a loving glance a smile protruding from her lips. She backed out of his room slowly her eyes unable to move from his form.

She ran madly into the night, her heart racing. She was praying no one would see her. It hit her slowly like it always did each night afterwards. Her emotions pulled at her heart. She bites her lip furious at herself. Just before the common room entrance Hermione threw herself against the cold stone wall. Unable to resist the tears she had been holding back she pounded her fist against the wall. She turned her face visible in the moonlight. She collapsed on the ground in a pile. She had to sit for several moments before she could swallow her guilt and straighten herself. She cautiously entered the common room and darted to her room.

**I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer**

Ron had been slumped in the chair waiting for her return. She hadn't seen him. He watched her go remaining silent. He stiffed a soft laugh. He grinned madly at himself and tossed his newspaper into the dwindling fire. He recalled the details from that day.

**I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss up on my cheek  
He's here reluctantly  
As if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well**

Hermione knew she was cutting the time close. She was usually responsible when it came to being ready in time. She gave up on her hair and added a little gloss to her lips. He was wanting with Harry.

Harry gave her the usually mumble of 'good morning through a sleepy yawn. Ron was staring at her his hands sheepishly in his pockets. He smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek after glancing to see if anyone was around. She smiled back at him as they walked hand and hand down to the great hall. She sat next to him laughing at his brother's latest prank. She could help but glance in his direction and she couldn't help but moistens her lips and part him a secret smile.

Ron appeared oblivious to it all as he stabbed savagely into his sausage. Hermione excused herself from the table giving her usual excuse for some early studying at the library, a past time she had always done. Ron stood up and headed after her. He gave her a peck on the cheek when they were out of sight. She fiddled with the strings of his jacket as he rested his forehead against hers. He smiled and told her he loved her, almost pleading. She smiled kissing him on his forehead and telling him she had to study before the exam. He grabbed her bag as she turned from him. Ron kissed her on the mouth just as the great hall began to clear out. A few students smirked and made remarks but Ron ignored them deepening the kiss. When they broke away Hermione wanted badly to say something to him, emotions swelling inside her. She smiled at him and said she'd see him soon.

Silent tears poured down her face as she headed towards the library.

**Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying**

**I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer**

Hermione reached the back corner of the library where the old storage room was. She couldn't allow herself to go in. He hand rested on the handle. She felt trapped and the guilt was worse now. Hermione knew what she was doing. Ron loved her- but he was at quiddittch practice. He never gave her the time of day until lately. She sighed biting her lip. Hermione found herself turning more and more reasons over to why in her mind.

**Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying**

He never cared until now not until Draco noticed her. Draco had made her feel more alive then ever.

Then why did it feel so wrong?

She opened the door and there he stood facing her smiling. He came to her and brought her hand to his lips. From his pocket he pulled a single white rose, her favorite. She beamed at him. They kissed each other, passion building inside there hearts unaware of the man hiding in the dark stacks watching them.

Ron couldn't just bare to watch her disappear like that. She was just reaching the balcony over the stairs when he called her name. She turned meeting his stare

**Our Love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore (anymore**

Hermione tried, not finding the right words. "Ron I-."

Ron shook his head his face growing redder and his eyes swelling. He pushed his lips together fighting off the urge to yell.

**Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying inside**

Hermione exhaled sharply, "Ron I'm so sorry." Tears cascaded down her face as she ran to her room. She left Ron standing there hurt an alone.

**I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer  
**


End file.
